


No, you couldn't have been fucking

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, Steph will never be the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steph didn't realize what she would see when she opened the door to Tim's apartment.





	No, you couldn't have been fucking

Steph regretted opening the door with every fiber of her being. She immediately began to consider if she could find a way to get that image out of her mind. She couldn’t walk in on them having sex, that would have been too easy. She could deal with sex. This was disturbing on a whole different level.

Jason was holding Tim’s foot in his lap. Was he giving him a foot massage? The apartment smelled like brownies. What the fuck was going on?

“Hey Steph. How’s it going?” Tim paused the movie they were watching. Steph just looked in horror at the screen.

“Are you two watching the notebook?”

“Yeah, Timmy here hasn’t seen it. Can you believe that. Glad I could find an excuse to get him to stop working for a while and relax.”

Jason. This was Jason. The Red Hood. The killer. Rubbing Tim’s feet, making him brownies, watching the notebook.

“I was apprehensive, I’ll admit, but it is very romantic. Have you seen this steph?”

“No, you couldn’t have been fucking.” Steph murmured to herself.

“Excuse me what?” Tim said as he removed his foot from Jason’s lap.

There was too much to handle so Steph made her retreat. She backed away slowly hoping that they wouldn’t notice her moving. When she was out she ran home. She was never going to unsee this.


End file.
